


Why am I in love with you again?

by ButCalumTho



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButCalumTho/pseuds/ButCalumTho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke doesn't understand why he fell in love with Calum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why am I in love with you again?

The small droplets of water caressed the fragile petals and brushed away the remaining snowflakes that laced the stems of all the flowers. The air smelt of fresh rain, and the grass was dappled with dew that reminded him of little pearls. Luke was in his backyard crouched and focused on trying to move one of the dew droplets from a blade of grass to his fingertips. But every time he tried, the small bubble would burst and Luke would sigh in frustration and try again. With his eyebrows furrowed and his tongue stuck out, he focused completely on the blade of grass –tuning out the distant laughter of the other elementary school kids playing soccer in his neighborhood- and did not notice a large moving truck drive into the large concrete driveway of the house next to his. The screeching wail that emitted from the truck once it had come to a complete stop burst Luke’s trance, and caused for him to notice a small boy jump out from the passenger seat.  
The lean boy looked around Luke’s age. He had tan skin and large chubby cheeks that reminded Luke of a squirrel. His hair was a large messy mop of black thrown on top of his head and his lopsided grin added onto his comical features. The boy was talking to someone who was still in the car. He spoke animatedly, flapping his arms around as if he was a bird trying to fly. His eyes met Luke’s and Luke immediately turned his head back to the grass as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.  
Luke could hear the shuffling of feet on the grass, and did not want to look up even after he saw the feet which he presumed belonged to the little boy.  
“Hi! What’s your name?” The little boy spoke. His voice was squeaky and high. Luke kept his head low and looked at the boys sneakers. They were the light up Superman sneakers that Luke had begged his mom to get for him but she refused.  
“I’m Calum. Not a real talker are ya?” The boy, Calum, joked. He bent his upper torso and craned his neck down to try to make eye contact with Luke. Not getting a response, Calum poked Luke’s cheek, causing for Luke to jump in surprise.  
“Hey, aren’tcha gonna play with those kids over there? Don’t cha like soccer?”  
“They don’t let me play,” Luke mumbled. “Not good enough.”  
“Oh.” Calum nodded and sat down beside him in silence. They sat for a few minutes in peace, Luke focusing on the water droplets and Calum swaying back and forth. They remain in silence until Calum snaps his fingers and stands back up.  
“I can teach ya!” He exclaimed. “I’m good at soccer, I was best in old school, I’m sure I can teach ya a few tricks!”  
“R-really?” Luke looked up with widened eyes.  
“Of course! Come on let’s get going.. um..”  
“Luke. My name is Luke.”  
Calum grinned and tugged on Luke’s white t-shirt. “Ok let’s get going!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^_^  
> Kudos, comment, and all that jazz ~ ~ ~ ~
> 
> Love ya <3


End file.
